1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating at least one bill in a packet network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large corporations normally follow various unique fiscal periods and accounting schedules. Due to the nature and markets of their respective businesses, each enterprise customer may desire to settle accounts with service (or goods) providers at a different time that is provided with the default (e.g., monthly) billing cycle. For example, an enterprise customer in one country may desire to invoice all of their accounts in the middle of the month, whereas a similar customer in another country may need to settle their accounts by the first Monday of each month. An enterprise customer does not have a convenient means to request and modify the frequency in which they are billed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for generating a bill in a packet network.